


Flight or Close To It

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This is a birthday present for my girl Pharmtechgirl71 who is an awesome writer and a great friend. She is one of the people who encouraged me to write when I was afraid to and I am forever in her debt for that. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday my dear, dear friend, I love you. This will be a multi chapter fandango so I can hit all the prompts.<br/>Gratuitous song lyrics of course.<br/>Give me love like her--------------Ed Sheeran Give Me Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight or Close To It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pharmtechgirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/gifts).



> Sappy romance but the tags will change as I go along.  
> Don't we all want a date with Daryl Dixon.  
> It's probably OOC Daryl but I don't care, I'd like to think he could be this way with the right woman.

It was Barbara’s birthday and they had been dating exactly twenty five days. He was back in the dating pool again after being married for ten years. The divorce was amicable but it left him feeling empty. Daryl felt used up and thrown away.

He supposed that was how a divorce was supposed to leave you. But it felt like shit most of the time, but then he met her.

Daryl wasn’t even looking to date anyone but then he met her at the bookstore/ cafe where she worked. There was something about her and after buying fifteen cups of green tea and six books he finally got the nerve to ask her out.

Barbara was his age and frankly at forty there weren’t many women that looked like her, that’s what brought him back to the bookstore day after day. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and a smile that made those eyes twinkle even more than they did usually.

She had long hair, which he loved, so many women cut their hair as they got older, but not her. That was another thing he noticed about her. He beautiful, dark blonde hair.

Women should have long hair, so sue him, that’s what he liked.

He didn’t think he was noticed until her friend Tara started making cracks to him to just ask for her phone number already.

So he did, and now they had been out on fourteen dates in twenty five days. Today was her fortieth birthday and he really wanted to make it special for her. A surprise, and Tara had given him a few hints.

He hoped he got it right, a woman only turned forty once and he wanted this to be special for her.

All he told her was to wear clothes that were comfortable to be on the bike with, in the leather saddle bag he had a bottle of wine and enough food to feed them both twice over.

He planned to take her to a place her knew, where the water was crystal clear blue, and they could swim if they wanted to. He was still a hopeless romantic. Even after what he had been through.

So now he was speeding towards the quarry he knew of with her behind him. She had her arms around his waist, but when he stopped at stop lights she would run her hands over his back. Sometimes they would wander to his thighs, which was nice too. It was such an intimate gesture and he wasn’t sure she even knew what she was doing.

But it sure felt good. His ex-wife would never get on the bike, Barbara had asked specifically to ride when she found out he had a bike. She said she had never been on a bike before.

He aimed to change that right away.

Now she was addicted she said it felt like they were flying, which he knew, that was the feeling that kept him on the bike.

When you rode on a motorcycle you were as close to flying as you could get.

They really were a good match. And he hadn’t had a women on the bike in a long time.

When they arrived at the quarry she was surprised that he had a blanket in the saddle bags and even more surprised by the wine and food.

She couldn’t hide her delight and he was so happy to be the reason.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” He said to her as she hugged him. “Sorry for all the bumps on the way in.”

She shook her head. “No worries a few bumps don’t bother me.”

They sat down on the blanket and looked out at the water. Both leaning back on their hands. They looked at the water and he rubbed his fingers over her hand.

He whispered ‘Happy Birthday’ to her and she smiled.

They ate the food and drank the wine as the sun went down over the quarry and night began to fall.

“You know.” She said. “Looking at him sideways. “We could go swimming couldn’t we?”

“It is your birthday, so you get to pick.” He answered as he poured them each a glass of wine. He handed her a glass and clicked it against hers. “We can do whatever you want, that’s the rules when it’s your birthday.”

“You got a suit?” She said laughing because she sure didn’t have one.

He shook his head. It didn’t matter anyway it was private here anyway they could swim if she wanted to. 

“Don’t matter, we don’t need em, do we?” He gave her that grin that he knew was a lady killer, even his ex said so, but it didn’t matter what any other woman thought, only this one here.

It had only been less than a month, but he could really fall in love. When she stood up and pulled off her shirt he knew he probably was in love.

“Race you.” She said and then she was running towards the water stripping off cloths as she went along. He got up and pulled off his shirt and boots and followed after her. Breaking out into a run when he saw her jump in the water.

Before long he was in the water with her and surprising it wasn’t very cold at all and it felt wonderful. When he came out of the water she wasn’t there and he had a mini panic attack, looking around for her. Then she popped up right next to him.

Daryl let out a sigh of relief and pulled her close to him.

“That wasn’t funny, and if it wasn’t your birthday, I’d make you pay for that.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“You can make me pay anyway.” She smiled and pulled him closer. “Start with a kiss, hmmmmm.”

He pulled her closer and pushed his lips against hers softly and then more demanding. She yielded to him completely and if his feet weren’t planted firmly on the bottom of the lake they would have fallen over.

He let out a deep sigh and slid his tongue against hers in delicious rhythm. Between the kisses and her wet body against his he was daydreaming of much more right now. 

“Do ya wanna get out?” He said in between kisses.

“What’s in it for me?” She smiled against his lips.

“Everything.” 

“I want to stay in here right now.” She grinned at him wickedly.

“Ok, you’re the boss.” He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.  
> This is going to be long I think.


End file.
